Sirius's Big Problem
by fatsnoopylove
Summary: Sirius Dilemma. Was named Four Friends, now changed to a one shot.


Disclaimer. J.K Rowling owns all harry potter characters. i just wish i did.

I finally got around to start writing Four Friends. Just so you guys know. There is no peter in this story. the harry potter books don't give a good enough description for peter in them for me to base my story off of. the book just says he was a follower and i don't really know how to write from that type p.o.v. since the title is Four Friends, i'll be having the fourth friend as lily, even though she's technically only the girlfriend of james.

Sirius' Dilemma.

Sirius P.O.V

Sitting and waiting were not one of Sirius Black's best traits. If he could have, he would have been standing up and bouncing off the walls. But, since he was in a chair which had an ever-stick spell on it, he couldn't. It wasn't fair, he decided. How could Remus do this to him? All he had done was charm Remus' chicken to vanish. Remus must really like his chicken, he decided. But how could he do this to him? He was a 17 year old boy, for christsakes. He could have been playing pranks or snogging some girl. Like that, what's her face, rose something. He, in the end, decided that it just wasn't fair and that he wouldn't ever prank Remus' chicken again. He looked up as he heard someone come in to the common room.

"Ah, Remus, my good friend. Could you be a pal, and undo your spell?"

"No!" Remus growled. Must be that time of the month, thought Sirius. That or he really really likes his chicken.

"Awww, come on. I've been sitting here for hours."

"No, you haven't. you've been sitting here for not even 10 min."

"But it feels like it has been hours." All Remus did was glare at him.

"You should have thought about the consequences when you charmed my chicken." Yep he definitely liked his chicken.

"But, I want to dooo something." Sirius whined.

"Fine, you can listen while I read about paranormal occurrences for muggle class." Said Remus. OH God no. quick say something. Anything. Get him off track. Talk about that girl he likes. Don't let him talk about muggle class books.

"Sooo, how's it going with that girl?"

"What girl?" said Remus, clearly annoyed.

"You know, the one with semi brown hair, and kind of a geeky frame for a 6th year."

"I'm tutoring her, there is no going. Now. Where was I? Right, page 1 of _Weird Things That Happen in the Muggle World."_said Remus. NO! Augh it burns.

1 Hour Later

He's stopping. Is he done. Why the heck does he think that I want to know why muggles actually think that ghosts are someone that wants revenge? He's not speaking. Maybe he needs to pee. Why is he staring at me? I wonder if I should say something.

"So…?" I ask.

"I'm done punishing you. You can stop looking as if your ears are bleeding."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." I said over in over while trying to stand to rush him and hug him. Why am I failing to get up? Oh, yeah. Remus glued me to the chair. Wait is he smiling? Oh no, he's laughing. Does that mean he's not going to let me go?

"Bloody hell, that's just too funny. Maybe I should just leave you glued to that chair."

"NOOO! Please don't. I promise I will never do anything wrong to you again. No more torture."

"Nope. That's not convincing me. I'll need something better than that everyday promise."said Remus. Does he want me to bribe him. What do I have that he wants. What does he like? He likes chicken… a lot. He likes books. Well I don't have either of those. Oh,bloody hell, does the werewolf part of him affect him, _that_, way?

"No, you can't have my body." I screamed in fear. He's staring at me. Oh no, I was right. He's glaring at me. He's angry because I don't want to give it to him. What should I do?

"That's just sick." Remus said. "Your one of my best mates. That would be just wrong. I don't want that. I want you to grovel." Oh. Okay. Maybe I was just a bit stupid. I mean, he's bound to like things besides books and chicken. Hey, pay attention, Remus is speaking.

"Forget, Sirius. Your far off, I'm in another world expression is enough. I'll let you go. Just don't prank me again. Ok?" said Remus.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"I'm going to be going now."

"Hey wait, you said you would unstuck me." Damn. He's gone.

Sitting and waiting were not one of Sirius Black's best traits. Guess I'll just have to wait. Jeez, Why does Remus like chicken so much. It unnatural to have that big of an obsession with it. It not's like he can't get something else. Practically everything taste like it.

Thank you for reading the first chapter. i have no idea where i'm going with this story. if you want to give me hints, that fine. i might include peter pettigrew in conversations, but like i said i won't have his P.O.V. Please review


End file.
